


What Happens on the Boat

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Pretending to be married was a lot easier before their room was bugged.





	

Darcy’s phone buzzed. She picked it up off the little round, metal cafe table, her eyebrows raising when she saw it was Coulson. Why the ever loving fuck was Coulson texting her?

_ Our room is bugged _ .

Oh. That was actually a really good reason. Apparently someone hadn’t bought their  _ we’re just looking for a quiet place to make out _ story and had decided to make sure that they really were just a pair of newlyweds enjoying the cruise.

Which was incredibly, incredibly inconvenient. A normal newlywed couple wouldn’t be looking for a bug in the first place, and definitely wouldn’t destroy it. A normal newlywed couple would be too busy-

A surge of adrenaline went through her, her heart suddenly pounding so hard she could feel it.  _ So what now _ ? she fired back. Coulson would have a plan, he always had a plan. Even if that plan involved sticking his tongue down her throat. She coughed. The evening was getting warm, even where she was sitting under the shade.

_ When you come back to the room, ask me how I’m feeling. I came to lie down because of a headache _ . 

See? He was all over this shit.  _ Okay, _ she sent back. And then,  _ And then what? _ Really, really warm. She shifted on the faux-leather padding of her seat, crossing her legs.

There was a bit of a hesitation.  _ Darcy, I wouldn’t want to put you in a position where you wouldn’t feel comfortable _ .

She cleared her throat.  _ It’s fine. We’re highly-trained SHIELD agents. We’ll be totally professional. You’ll have your… _ She hit send, thinking for a second.  _ You strike me as a boxers guy. _

_ I am. It’ll be just like actors in a movie. _

She grinned. Nailed it.  _ Except how close is the bug? To the bed? _ Because that was a concern.

_ It’s under the lip of the nightstand on my side _ .

She hesitated, catching her lower lip between her teeth. How the fuck was she going to ask this? There really was no good way.  _ Just, like, sex makes noise? _ Oh god. How was this even her life? But there were practical concerns, and while she was totally down for faking an orgasm or two she was concerned about this going from being like filming a sex scene for a movie to making porn.

There was another hesitation, even longer this time.  _ Not if it’s slow and intense. _

Heat twisted through her belly. There was more to the message, but she had to put the phone facedown on table. She took a deep breath. She was a goddamn professional, she could read a text message. The phone was warm when she picked it back up.

_ The sheets would cover most of the noise. It’ll help if you’re vocal. _

Oh, she’d be vocal. She’d be so fucking vocal the neighbors would complain. She picked up what was left of her coffee and bolted it, even though it was just the cold, sweet dregs at the bottom of the cup. People were starting to leave the deck to go in for dinner, though, so she should probably do the same thing.  _ I’m headed down there. Dinnertime, I guess. _ Except she wasn’t really hungry?

Darcy closed up the laptop and got to her feet. The paper cup went in the nearest garbage can, and she made her way through the ship towards their cabin. No one seemed to be paying extra attention to her, but then she wasn’t really doing anything that exciting.

She paused when the reached the door, staring down at the handle. This was it. She used her keycard to unlock it and pushed it open. “Hey,” she greeted as she stepped inside.

“Hey.” Coulson was reclined on the bed, propped up against the pillows and reading something on his tablet. She did her level best to ignore the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt.

“How are you feeling? Any better?” Her heart was pounding in her throat, she was sure he’d be able to see it.

“Much better.” He set the tablet down on the nightstand beside him. “I think I just got a bit dehydrated.” There was no missing the wry twist in his voice. Yeah, SHIELD had an entire lecture series on the dangers of getting dehydrated. On video.

“That’s good.” She crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed by his hip. “You up for some dinner?” Not that she was delaying the inevitable, but eating was still a thing that needed to happen. “We could order room service again.”

He sat up and reached for her, his hands combing back through her hair until he gently cradled the back of her head. He pulled her gently towards him. “I had something else in mind. I was getting a little lonely in here all by myself.”

She leaned into him until his mouth covered hers. One hand braced against his shoulder so she didn’t fall on top of him. She allowed herself to enjoy it as their tongues danced and mingled. It would be so much easier to pretend she was enjoying herself if she was actually enjoying herself. Just as long as she didn’t go too far.

_ Slow and intense _ . The words seemed burned into her brain. That definitely described the kiss. And if he was as good in bed as he was at this…

She pulled away to breathe, taking in a deep breath. It meant nothing, like a sex scene in a movie. Except then he took her wrist and tugged a little. His other arm came around her, somehow catching her and turning them until she was on her back and he was half on top of her. Damn, Phil had skills. And she’d better start thinking of him as  _ Phil _ so that when she was moaning his name she didn’t call him by his last name.

She looked up into his gray eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi.” God, why did he have to have such a nice smile? He leaned down to kiss her again, his hand comfortable and warm through her sundress when it settled on the side of her waist. 

When his lips slipped down over her jaw, Darcy tilted her head back. She gripped at his shoulders as he nibbled his way down the side of her throat, the heat of his mouth sending little tingles of pleasure through her. He lingered at the dip in the middle of her collarbone for a second.

She let out a soft sigh when he continued downwards, exploring the vee of skin revealed by the neckline of her wrap dress. Her fingers moved over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his soft, linen shirt. She found herself wondering if it was an okay time to start unbuttoning his shirt, but shook her head, sternly telling herself not to overthink it.

He lifted his head, and she opened her eyes to see the slightest hint of concern in his gray eyes. She nodded just a little, trying to reassure him. “I’m just still getting used to this.”

“We’ve done this before.” Which was a big, fat lie, obviously, but he delivered it pretty well.

“Mmm…” Her lips curled up into a lazy smile. “But now you’re my husband.” She hooked her thumb around the edge of the top button on his shirt and pushed it through the buttonhole.

“Does that make it different?”

“I dunno.” She pushed open the next button, revealing the collar of the white undershirt underneath. “Hotter, maybe.”

He bent down again, and there was an urgency when he kissed her this time, their mouths moving together faster, harder. She quickly got the rest of his buttons undone and pushed it open.

Phil’s hand moved to the tie on her dress and hovered there. She turned to the side so his lips grazed along her jaw. “Yes,” she whispered.

He pulled it open and brushed it out of the way until his touch skimmed down along the curve of her waist. He sat back, though, kneeling on the bed to pull both shirts off.

She followed his lead, sitting up to work her arms out of the short sleeves and pull the dress out from underneath her.

His expression was unreadable as he looked over her. She grabbed the front of his pants and tugged until he moved into her again, settling himself over her as she lay back on the bed. Their lips brushed together once, then again, and then he was making a hot trail along the side of her neck.

“Oh god,” came out on a breathy sigh when he found the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. He lingered there probably longer than was necessary, making her gasp when she felt the edge of his teeth.

He continued down over the top of her breast until he reached just above her bra cup. She sucked in a dramatic gasp as she arched into him. It was maddeningly close to where her nipple had stiffened into a hard point. She wanted him to yank the cup out of the way and give her a little more direct stimulation. He didn’t, of course. Probably for the best.

Darcy made a good show of it, though, imagining what it would feel like and reacting accordingly. He’d go slow, of course he would. Maybe he’d tease her, his lips tracing the rosy pink of her areola before he finally drew the hardened nub deep into his mouth. 

Her fingers caught in the back of his hair, and it was a struggle not to push him down just that little bit.

When he nibbled a path over to the other side, she let out a soft, “Phil,” that made him pause, his mouth buried in her cleavage. But he kept going, and Darcy felt like she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn’t get some more direct friction soon.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn’t linger for nearly as long this time. Instead he jumped to the spot just below the band on her bra and started making his way down her abdomen, over the soft curve of her stomach.

“I need you,” she murmured. “Don’t tease me tonight, Phil.”

Phil made a noise that she couldn’t quite decipher, but he straightened up. She left her eyes closed, but she heard him open up the front of his pants and pull them off. The bug no doubt picked that up, too.

His hands ran up her legs, over her sensitive inner thighs, and he pushed them apart just enough. They were doing this? Of course they were doing this, they needed to get the bed moving. That made sense.

She bent her knees, resting her feet flat on the bed as he settled himself over her. Her hands slid around his ribs, over his back, holding him close.

His hips lowered into the cradle of her pelvis. Her eyes flew open when she realized that  _ that _ was the hard ridge of his erection settling against her center with only two very thin layers of fabric separating them.

His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. He rolled his hips.  _ Slow and intense _ . The head of his cock caught directly over her clit, sending a jolt of electric sensation spiraling through her body.

“Oh, fuck!” she breathed, wrapping her legs around his hips.

There wasn’t really a whole lot of pretending going on in her reaction. Maybe some exaggeration in her porn-worthy noises, but not much. Every time he rolled his hips it sent another wave of heat through her. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, and the intensity there only added to the pleasure winding tighter and tighter deep inside her.

Her panties were getting soaked. It couldn’t be comfortable for him. She trailed her fingers down his back, under the elastic waist of his boxers just in time to feel his muscles clench as he rolled into her again. “Phil, please,” she whispered, eyes wide and pleading. Was that too far? Did it matter?

Phil lifted his hips enough for her to work his shorts down, and he hooked one fingers in her panties, pulling them out of the way. His next thrust went deep into the slick heat of her pussy. His low groan mingled with her sharp cry. Almost. That was almost enough.

He shifted a little until his thumb nudged against her clit. He flicked over it, and the next time he drove deep into her cunt she came with a long wail, clenching around his thick cock.

His forehead fell against her breast. Only a second later his mouth sought out her nipple through her bra. It was only handful of strokes before he came too, his muffled groan vibrating against her skin.

Darcy looked up to see him smiling at her, and she swore she could see some guilt in his expression. They were in it now. For the mission. Or whatever. Well, what happened on the boat would stay on the boat, right? “Better?”

“Much.” He eased off of her, laying down beside her. He draped his arm over her stomach as he nestled against her side. “I think I could even manage dinner now.”

“Me too. We should totally call for room service, though.” She stroked the fine hairs on his forearm. “I don’t think I want to move.”

“Ever?” he teased.

“Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This follows is actually the last in a series. [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5572258/chapters/22619057) and then [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5572258/chapters/22699796).


End file.
